ever_after_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Time (A Lilac White Story)
Intro “Scar, I can’t do this anymore! I just can’t!” I had enough. I didn’t want to continue what I was doing. It’s not worth it anyway. “You’re right. You can’t do this anymore. But I do know you should do this! Even though you can’t do it anymore! Wanna know why?” “Why?” “Because it’s worth it.” Prologue: A Talent Show? Count Me In! Lilac White P.O.V. I brushed my white hair gently and tied it in a high ponytail. I looked at myself for a few minutes and faced Scarlet. “Okay, let’s go!” “Took you long enough.” Scarlet said and picked up her bag from her bed and opened the door. We made our way to Muse-ic class, my second favourite subject next to Chemistry. As soon as we got there, we sat on the seats we first saw and started talking about random stuff. After a few minutes, Professor Piper came in with Melody Piper right beside him. “Good morning, class!” Professor greeted. We greeted back and he started discussing. Minutes later, he stopped discussing. It’s not time yet. Why did he stop? I asked myself in my mind. “Okay class. Headmaster Grimm will be here any minute. He’s gonna tell all of you something.” Professor said. Everyone talked with each other and started guessing what Headmaster Grimm is gonna say. “I bet he’s gonna talk about some kind of school activity.” “I bet he’s gonna show us his buttocks.” “I BET HE'S GONNA FART THAT AN EARTHQUAKE WILL OCCUR!” Headmaster came in and cleared his throat. "Students, I'd like to make an announcement." Most of us yawned. This is gonna be lame. “We wil have a talent show.” “A TALENT WHAT?!” I yelled randomly. “A talent show.” Headmaster repeated. “We’re gonna be out of this school for a couple of weeks.” “REALLY? YAY!” I exclaimed enthusiastically, celebrating. I looked at the class staring at me. “What are all of you doing sitting on those lame chairs? CELEBRATE WITH ME!” “Miss White,” Headmaster reprimanded. “if you-” “I’m right here, Headmaster.” Apple informed him. “Oh, no, Miss Apple White. I was talking to Miss Lilac White.” Headmaster corrected. “Anyway,” he turned to me. “Miss Lilac White, if you won’t shush your mouth up, you won’t be able to join the competition!” “Okay okay! Sheesh.” I sat down and Scarlet chuckled. “Hey, what’s so funny?” “Nothing.” She replied and looked at Headmaster Grimm. “Okay, the competitors will be travelling into different schools and-” “Oh, so... This is like a Tale-lor Swift tour?” I interrupted. He glared at me and sighed. “Yes, Miss Lilac White.” “Boom! Sniff the mic!” I said as if I just slayed something. “Ugh, okay. You will have to do something diferrent at every school we go to. For example, at one school, you sang a great song, but at a diferrent school, you’ll have to choose a diferrent song. Any kind of skills are allowed. If you have numerous talents, do them all one at a time. Registrations are in the charmitorium.” The whole class started telling each other what they’re gonna do. The bell rang, meaning it’s time to go. We went out of the room excitedly. “Hey Scar, you gonna join?” I asked Scarlet. “Mmm, sure... I guess.” She shrugged. I rolled my eyes. “You have to join. I’m also joining!” “Okay, okay!” “Yay!” THIS IS GONNA BE FUN! Category:Fanfictions